


Warm-up

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, I don't even know how to tag this, i've drawn actual dicks less gratuitous than this, in weightlifting leggings, thighs of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Bucky in weightlifting compression leggings. That’s it. That’s the plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutationalfalsetto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutationalfalsetto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lockout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811624) by [mutationalfalsetto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutationalfalsetto/pseuds/mutationalfalsetto). 



> Thanks to the CAPRBB artists for beta assistance!

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/158511484019/bucky-in-weightlifting-compression-leggings) **


End file.
